


Love Waffle

by beeknees



Series: Nicknames and Apple Jacks [4]
Category: Psych
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Schmoop, Shassie, Sweet, Waffles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-22
Updated: 2013-03-22
Packaged: 2017-12-06 02:18:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/730464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beeknees/pseuds/beeknees
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shawn takes Lassie for waffles. Lassie falls in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Waffle

**Author's Note:**

> Just a sweet short vignette in the ongoing story of Shassie. Pure schmoopy fluff. And waffles.
> 
> In case you were wondering, I based the cafe on a real place that has the most ah-maaa-ziing waffles. I wished I lived closer to them. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Psych or the boys, I just like playing with them.

“Ready to go, Lassie?” Shawn called as he finished tying his shoes and stood up.

“Yep. Let's go.” Carlton grabbed his keys and shut the door behind them as they went out to the car. “Where is the place again?”

“Not too far. Let me drive?” Shawn held his hand out for the keys to the car, as if he didn't know Lassie's answer.

“Are you crazy? No one but me drives my car. Ever.” Carlton stepped past Shawn and opened the door and slid into the driver's seat. Shawn rolled his eyes, a small grin playing over his face as he went around to the other side and got in. 

It took less than ten minutes to get the small cafe where Shawn insisted they go for breakfast this morning. They finally had a weekend off, not on call, and no hot cases – Carlton was willing to do pretty much anything that let him spend time with Shawn. _Even try out this... place._ That didn't mean he was going to forgo the snark, though. “Spencer, if these people hug me and start to sing some hippie-dippie crap, I am going to shoot someone. Maybe you.”

Shawn laughed lightly, “I'm pretty sure they are more hip _ster_ than hip _pie_ , Lass. But I promise, if anyone tries to accost you with skinny jeans, I'll defend your honor.” Seeing Lassie's slightly confused expression, Shawn chuckled again. _He really needs to get out more._ “Relax, Lassie-bear. Despite the décor, they make the best waffles around. Look, there are your choices, you can get whatever you want mixed into the batter or on top. And you can choose what kind of batter – I always get chocolate.”

Carlton perused the menu for a moment. There weren't a lot of choices, but it was still difficult to decide. _What the hell, this weekend is for fun._ Stepping up to the counter alongside Shawn, they placed their orders, then found a table. Idle chit chat passed the time as they waited for the their food. 

“...and then Henry said 'Is that my robe?' And Nigel, the smug bastard, just smiled and said, 'I feel like an angel baby swaddled in a cocoon of cloud candy.'” Shawn's impression of Nigel St. Nigel cracked Lassie up, a reaction Shawn was delighted see. _He doesn't smile nearly enough._ “You should have seen Henry's face when he realized that Nigel was **naked** while wearing his robe!” 

Carlton shook with laughter, needing to wipe the tears from his eyes and take a few breaths before he spoke. “Oh, shit, that is hilarious! Granted, if Nigel had pulled that with me, I'd have shot him. But Henry didn't, and now I won't be able to look at him without laughing.”

Shawn laughed, “I would love to see that. I'm considering buying him a robe for Christmas. Would you be opposed to taking a photo wearing it and nothing else? We can send it to him in a card that might arrive a little late. Like after he wears it late.” _Which would be one way to tell my dad we're dating._ Shawn didn't voice that thought, though; this weekend was for fun boyfriend time. Seriousness would invade their lives again all too soon.

Carlton began to shake his head and respond – a small, mischievous part of him wanted to say yes but knew that he probably wouldn't – when he was interrupted by the arrival of the waffles. “Holy crap, Shawn, these waffles are as big as the plate!”

“Yeah. And you will eat every bite, trust me.” Shawn picked up his fork, but set it down again to grab Lassie's wrist. “You won't need the syrup. Just try it as is.”

Carlton shrugged and cut into his waffle with his fork. He had chosen “the works” – it had fresh strawberry sauce and home made whipped cream on top, with walnuts mixed into chocolate batter. Shawn had almost the same thing, but instead of strawberry sauce his had some sort of pineapple sauce. Carlton didn't know where that came from, it wasn't on the menu. _Eh, it's Shawn, he probably talked the employees here into stocking it just for him._

Taking his first bite, Carlton was more than pleasantly surprised. “Oh, wow!” Shawn was right, this waffle needed nothing else added to it. It was perfect: sweet, but not sickeningly sweet, the waffle was crispy and warm, the strawberries and whipped cream were fresh, and there was the just the right amount of walnuts.

Shawn ate slowly, listening to Lassie mumble and moan as he ate his waffle. _Heh, I knew this was a good idea. Lassie's noises are kind of hot. I wonder if I should get some to go home with us?_ Mind wandering over the naughty possibilities, Shawn almost missed Lassie's rising pitch and increase in volume. “Easy, Lassielicious, you're starting to scare the other patrons.”

“Don'care, I'minhevin.” Carlton's eyes had slid shut in ecstasy. 

“Er, what was that, Lassie? Maybe swallow before answering.”

“I said I'm in heaven. Bliss, pure bliss. I never want it to end.”

“Then you had better slow down a bit, if you want to savor it for longer than a few seconds.” Shawn was doing his best not to laugh at Lassie, but he couldn't stifle the grin that played across his lips.

Carlton sent a brief mock-glare at Shawn, secretly enjoying the sight of Shawn happy, before turning his attention back to the wonderful concoction in front of him. He tried not to moan out loud, but he couldn't quite stop the flow of words. “Oh my god, I think I'm in love! How have I gone this long without these in my life?”

Shawn chuckled, wondering which he liked more, the waffle or Lassie's delight. He decided that this needed to be a regular date for the two of them. Also, he was pretty sure he could never come here with Gus again – his mind had permanently associated these waffles with sexy Lassie sounds. 

After both of their waffles had been demolished, Carlton relaxed back against his chair and sipped at his coffee. “Thank you.”

“For what?”

“For bringing me here, for making me try those waffles. They were so good... I'm tempted to have them tested for illegal substances.”

Shawn smiled and shook his head, sliding his hand across the table and taking Lassie's hand. Lassie didn't pull away, even though they were in public, which made Shawn kind of stupid-happy. “You just want to order more.”

Carlton grinned. “Maybe.” Tilting his head a little with a thoughtful expression, he continued, “Maybe I just want the things I'm fond of to be around for a while.”

Shawn's breath caught and sudden tears sprang to his eyes. Blinking rapidly, he replied softly, “I think the things you're fond of want to be around for a while, too.”

Carlton smiled and squeezed Shawn's hand. This weekend was off to a great start.


End file.
